


Never Needed Love Before I Met You

by XxTatteredXxHeartsXx



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTatteredXxHeartsXx/pseuds/XxTatteredXxHeartsXx
Summary: I was exhausted I didn't know if I'll actually when this battle against the Archon, I was tired and running out of bullets because if I think about it not to long ago I was dead...Kind of...When did this start oh right it started way before I got to Andromeda...When I was arrested and dishonable discharged from the Alliance that was my beginning and this is my story, and I will make it out alive...even if it kills me.





	1. Never Needed Love Before I Met You

(Sophronia's Point Of View) 

I needed to find cover quick.....As I was saying this like a mantra in my head a bullet passed me hitting a boulder in front of me. I knew I should've just stayed at the 

refugee camp, but no my name wouldn't be Sophronia Ryder if I didn't mind my business and extend my help. I found refuge behind a boulder to catch my breath and 

assess any wounds I may have, and to get my energy back. 

"Come out wherever you are!" The batarian pirate said. "I just want to possibly sell you if you are complying and if not then to kill you." 

Another bullet passed by and I lean in more. 

There was a snide comment I wanted to say, but because they are shooting blind I don't want to give anyone who is trying to murder me my location. 

I scurried over to another boulder and again. 

"Ryder where are you?" I heard my commander asked 

"I'm kind of in a pickle." I whispered. "Shouldn't really be talking really." 

"Give me your coordinates and I'll send a team out." 

"No I'm fine I got this handled." I said. "Being a Biotic helps a lot." I said throwing a nova at my perpetrators and them being sucked up and killing them slowly I stood up 

and pat down the dust that was on me and walked up to the corpse and rifled through their pants to find the necklace I was told to find. I smiled at myself and stood back 

up and started to walk towards the refugee camp, and found the woman who task me to find her mother's necklace. I walked up to her and the instant smile that I was 

given made me feel like the lecture I knew was coming was worth it. 

"Ryder!" I knew that voice. 

"Coming Ma'am" I said running towards the main building. 

"Ryder how many times do I have to tell you about solo missions?" The head of the science department questioned me. 

"This be the 110th time but who's counting anyway?" I smirked. "If they are afraid to come to us for help even for the simplest of task we are no better than guardsmen 

guarding prisoners." I said matter of factly 

"Sophronia I understand but risking the lives of the team....." 

"I didn't though it was just mine, and I felt the odds were in my favor." 

"You are apart of our team are you not even though you are a biotic doesn't mean your invincible do you understand me?" 

"Yes Ma'am." 

"You're dismissed." 

As I got up to leave and turned around a man walked in wearing all black from head to toe, he wore black sunglasses also. 

"Ms. Ryder I would suggest you sit back down." An older gentlemen said 

I looked at my commanding officer and she looked as confused as I did. I sat back down and the man walked in front of me blocking my line of sight from my commander. 

"Ms. Ryder can you recount your whereabouts around a year ago?" 

"Um~ May I ask why?" 

"No you may not." The man said. "Answer the question Ms. Ryder." 

"Well can I at least know your name?" I asked 

"No...Answer the question Ms. Ryder." 

"Well If I can't know the reason why you are asking me this or your name why should I answer anything you ask me." I answered "It's suspicious how do I know you aren't 

here to hurt me?" 

"During your training did you have contact with either your mother or father?" This man continued. 

"That's none of business." I said 

"Ms. Ryder I would like you to come with me." This man said taking out handcuffs. "Until further notice Ms. Ryder you will be dishonorable discharged." 

"What!? For What!" I exclaimed as I got up from my chair knocking it down and backed up as this man walk towards me. 

"Please Ms. Ryder don't make this anymore tough then it already is." 

"What clearance do you have that you can arrest me?" I asked and he got closer and I backed up more 

"Ms. Ryder It would be in your interest to come calmly." 

"I will if I knew why I was being arrested for." I said. "How do I know that what your arresting me for is even legit?" I asked. "How do I know that your not working for the 

virals?" I said I stood my ground. "I don't think I'm going anywhere until I get my questions answered." I said and felt a blunt force hit the back of my head. I fell to the 

floor and as I was losing consciousness I felt handcuffs being put on my wrists. 

(Time Skip) 

I woke up laying a silver floor. 

"Where am I?" I ask myself sitting up and looking around my surroundings to reveal that I was in a cell. "Are you fucking kidding me?" 

"Ms. Ryder its good that you are up." I heard a voice say. "I have some questions?" The voice said. 

"Funny so do I." I said 

"I'm sorry for the rough treatment Ms. Ryder but we couldn't chance this getting out." The voice said 

"Well If your officer would of told me what this is about maybe I would have been more compliant." I said 

"Yes he has a short temper...." 

"Then he shouldn't be on the field." I interrupted. "I want to know why I am here because to me it’s a little convenient that your commanding officer came for me after I got 

back from a solo mission... How do I know your not working for the pirates?" I asked. "If you tell me that I'll answer whatever you want but I need to know that I'm safe." 

"You are Ms. Ryder I apologize for the rough behavior my colleges put you through you are at the alliance headquarters so you are safe." 

"Why am I here?" 

"Ms. Ryder when was the last time you spoke to your parents?" 

"When my mother died...." I said recounting the painful memory. "That was the last time I spoke to either of my parents." 

"That checks out your free to go." The voice said and after the man who took me in was standing in between the now opened door. 

"Get up." Is all he said as he pointed his gun at me. 

"Do you understand innocent until proven guilty?" I asked standing up. "You need to work on your bedside manner." I said walking towards him and walking out of the cells. 

I heard the cock of a gun and knew that he had pulled it out on me. 

"I don't think that's necessary." I said walking and stopped when I hit the elevators at the end of the hallway. 

My unnamed escort lean over me and pressed a button while making sure I knew where the barrel of the gun was firmly put against the back of my head. 

"Get in." Was all he said when the elevator doors open and I complied I walked in and he walked in after me. 

"You know this isn't the proper procedure of handling someone who could be hostile." I said looking at the numbers ascending. "I mean I am a biotic so I can protect myself 

from bullets and any other projectiles towards me but the bad thing is that it would ricochet off me and you'll be the only one hurt." I said 

"You’re a disgrace to the alliance and you dare to threaten me?" The man answered. "No one would blink an eye if I shot you right now." 

"It's not a threat if I'm kindly telling you things that will happen if you shot me." I said. I heard an elevator ding and the elevator doors opened. 

As we entered the upper floor of the Alliance I looked at the scared faces of the people who passed by me and the whispers that were unintelligible. I didn't know what was 

going on and I needed to find out. Or maybe it was the gun that was now being pointed at my back at a distance that people were cautious of me it made me look like I was 

dangerous. This man escorted me out of the Alliance and disarmed his gun. 

"Don't come back." Was the only thing he said to me as he turned his back to me and walked inside. I was so confused as to why I was being treated like this and then one 

thing connected the dots.... My father. If anything he would probably know what is going on, but I'm really hoping that he would be willing to talk about it also. I opened my 

omni tool up and dialed my dad. 

"Ryder." I heard my dad spoke. 

"Dad it's me Sophronia." I said trying to level out my voice. 

"Is everything alright?" My dad said not with a hint of worry, but like he knew this was going to happen to me. 

"No..." That is all I said because if I continued I would of broke down in tears and out of anger. 

"Why don't you come home?" My dad said. "Your brother is here also so make it quick Ryder out." That was it my dad closed communication with me and I had no choice it 

was barge back into the Alliance and demand answers or just go home. I chose the latter since I knew that the man who escorted me out of the building would possibly 

shoot me if he could so I sighed and started to trek towards my house. When I got to the front door I heard arguing and I knew already that my dad and brother got in a 

huge argument, and I sighed to myself I didn't want to deal with this right now but there was no avoiding it. I turned the door and walked into the foyer. 

"I'm Home!" I announced my presence like either of the men cared as I walked up to the living room through the foyer and saw my dad sitting down and my brother 

standing in front of my father looking straight in his face. 

"Sophie I bet you were dishonorably discharged also would you happen to know why?" My twin turned towards me and asked and waited for my answer and I just shook my 

head. "No you neither well it seems our father knows but shocker he doesn't want to divulge anything." 

"Scott.." I started "I know you're angry, but yelling at him isn't going to change the alliance's mind." I said 

"So I should just accept it then." Scott challenged. 

"Yes when has yelling at dad ever gave you any answers that you are looking for." I said crossing my arms and looking at both my father and twin brother. "Dad and I hope 

you have a good reason for keeping this away from us." I said and my dad nodded clearing his voice. 

"What do you know about the Andromeda Initiative?" My dad asked. 

"Isn't that the team that is planning to go to sleep for 600 years?" I asked and my dad nodded. 

"Not just sleep but build..."My dad said standing up. "Where AI and humans can coexist...." My dad said and I knew why everyone was cautious around me. 

"A.I. huh..."I interrupted. "Which merits fear amongst people because of the geth." I said and my dad turned towards me. "I'm sorry for interrupting please continue." 

"I would like both of you to join the initiative." My dad finally said. 

"And why should we?" Scott asked. 

"There is nothing left for us here we lost everything." My dad said 

"With no help from you." Scott snidely said 

"Your right it's either never work again in the field you like or 'sleep' for 600 years and rebuild what is left of the Ryder's name." I said walking past my brother and father to 

sit on the couch. "Dad how do we know that we will wake up in 600 years?" I asked 

"Trust me." Was all my father said 

"I do." I said and sighed looking around our little apartment that we moved in after mom died. Dad couldn't live in the same house where his wife used to be there was so 

many reminders so dad just out of the blue said we were leaving and that was it. 

"I have to make some calls be ready for training tomorrow." My dad said turning his back towards us and walked out of the living room. 

"Sophie are you sure about this?" Scott asked 

"Well I'm not much sure of anything really haven't really had much time to process all this." I said sitting down on the couch putting my legs underneath me. "How're you 

feeling?" I asked Scott while patting the place next to me. 

"What if this is a suicide mission?" Scott asked taking my offer and sitting next to me. "Like no one came back from the future and said this will work to me everything is 

just circumstantial." 

"I know but to begin again..." I didn't finish my sentence. 

"Yeah I guess he was right the thing that was holding us together is gone and we don't have nothing left here anyway." Scott said looking down looking upset. 

"I know but look on the bright side no matter what your big sister will always be there for you and have your back." I said smiling when Scott looked at me. 

"You do realize that we were born at the same time right like you're only a minute apart." Scott smiled back and standing up and walking out of the living room before he 

left he turned towards me. "You also know that I'm here for you just like old times again." Scott said and got up and walked out of the living room and probably into his 

room. I sighed and stood up myself and walked towards the bathroom and looked at the mirror for any scars or anything plastered on my caramel skin that I could of have 

gotten from my solo mission or my rough interrogation. I looked at my eyes which had a silver outer eye but my inner eye color was red I was always teased all about this 

since I was a young girl and I saw my caramel skin and really plump lips that many would say are considered big, my messy jet black hair that was now being held in a 

messy high ponytail, after I gave myself another once over, and I walked away towards the tub when I knew there were no scars. I pulled at the ponytail of my hair and let 

my hair fall over my shoulders and ran my hand through and felt a but on the back of my head that made me wink. I sighed and felt how hot the water was and when it was 

at the temperature that I wanted I turned the shower on and undress and got in. After I was done in the shower and put some new clothes on I walked out of the 

bathroom, and walked straight to my room which was across from the bathroom. I opened my door and threw my clothes near the hamper and went to my bed and plopped 

down on my stomach. I turned on my back and looked at the ceiling and I was replaying the events that transpired throughout the day. First I woke up that day ready to 

take on the day with no problem, I walked by a refugee who was crying because she traded her deceased mother's necklace for protection, and then got in trouble and 

arrested. I sat up in my bed and looked around my room where all my stuff is still in boxes since we moved out of my mother's house and sighed. I laid back down and I 

needed to sleep. I woke up later to a knock on my door and sat up in my bed and stretched and threw my legs over the side of my bed and stood up and walked to my door 

and opened to show my brother. 

"We're wanted downstairs." Scott said and I nodded. 

"Where is he?" I asked 

"Study." Scott answered 

Scott moved back and I walked out of my room to walk across the hallway to my father's study. I knocked on the door and we waited. 

"Come in." We heard my father said and I turned the doorknob and opened his door and walked in the room with Scott following in with me. 

"Be ready on seventeen hundred hours that will be the first day of your testing and training I called in some favors so do your best." My dad said 

"Understood." Scott and I said simultaneously. 

"You may leave." My dad said and that is what we did, and we left and returned back to our rooms to prepare for tomorrow. I woke up at 4:30 and sat up in my bed and 

stretched rotating my shoulders to workout the kinks that I got from my sleep and got out of my bed and walked out of my room and towards the bathroom after I got done 

I got dressed and walked downstairs. 

"Good Morning." I said to my brother. "Ready to conquer this." 

"Morning and yeah." Scott replied back. 

(Time Skip) 

Dad never explained how hard training would be....first there was the interviews that we needed to pass before the actual training started which was a no brainer, and was 

truly excited to hear that both Scoot and I made it, the interviewing was being held for a whole week so we didn't find out until the following week, and then that is when 

the actual training started the following week which we both passed again because we are just so awesome and plus our dad N7 training that he put both Scott and I 

through that started when we were young and were able to hold a gun and understood basic instructions helped out a lot. While Scott and I returned to our rooms on the 

headquarters of the initiative after training Scott and I was told to meet our father via a call through our omni tools before training dad didn't want to have anyone think 

that we had any special treatment so dad didn't show his face until we got the results from our training that showed that we would be apart of the pathfinder team after 

waking up 600 years in the future and everything made sense because of the fact that my dad was named 'pathfinder' so he was kind of the leader so it made complete 

sense that he wanted us to show anyone who doubted the reason why we should be apart of the team not because the pathfinder is our father but because we were able, 

and we walked towards his office in silence from sleep deprivation and not knowing why our dad wanted us all of a sudden. Scott and I approached a door with the 

inscription of pathfinder study above the door and we knocked. 

"Enter." We heard my dad voice through the intercom and we walked in to see my dad sitting at his desk. 

"Now I'm going to London in a few hours and want you two to accompany me. Get packed and meet me at the shuttle bay." My dad said. 

"Understood." Scott and I said and my dad nodded which meant that he was done with us and that we can leave now. We walked out of the office and we went towards our 

room to pack still not knowing the reason for us to accompany him but like what my mother instilled in us since we were young that my dad will eventually come around 

and open himself to us we just need to be patient and I now understood what she meant pushing my dad for answers never got us any answers so whenever my dad was 

ready to tell us anything we were here to listen I just hope it's not on his deathbed though when we finished we walked towards the shuttle bay where we meant my dad, 

and we were off to London, England with no idea as usual to why we needed to accompany him or what he was going for, but we knew that asking him straight out would 

get us nowhere so we just started to accept it. We got to London and we followed my dad to a hotel and was given our rooms. My dad and Scott shared a room for what I 

don't know while I got my own room which I was kind of happy about considering the fact that being in a small space with them two would drive the most sanest person 

insane. We walked to the elevator and my dad stopped behind us. 

"I have to meet someone so I won't be going up stairs." My dad said. "Scott take my stuff up to the room for me." My dad said giving Scott his bag and turning around and 

leaving us. 

"So what are you about to do?" Scott asked 

"Go to my room and relax and get in some sleep before we might have to get up and leave." I said stretching and pushing the button for the elevator. "You." 

"You know enjoy some women." Scott said smiling at me. "Which I feel as though the real reason why I have to share a room with our father." Scott said and I smiled at 

that. 

"True because no one is dumb." I said and the elevator doors open and we walked in. 

"Whatever if I'm going to have to sleep for 600 years can you imagine how pent up I am going to be." Scott said and I just shook my head. 

"Do you boo." I said walking out of the elevator to our rooms. "Don't do anything stupid like accidentally get someone pregnant." 

"Please that is something I know won't ever happen." Scott said "But what about you; you should also go out and have some fun and let loose once in a while we're never 

going to see this place again so live out your days like it’s the last time you'll going to see it." Scott said and I turned towards him. 

"You know me an ole stick in the mud type of girl I'm content with the fact that just seeing this beautiful country is enough for me." I said and smiled to prove my point 

further. "I might go out for a run later though." 

"Whatever stick in the mud don't have to much fun now." Scott said kissing my cheek and walking across and went in his shared room with my father and I went into mine, 

and fell into the king size bed and went to sleep.


	2. First Meetings

(Liam's Point of View) 

I was nervous.... I saw the acceptance letter and the word congratulations and I was nervous to reveal it to my friends and family of my decision to sleep for 600 years, to 

have to say goodbye to them like I was dying but to me it was worth it. I looked around my apartment and decided I needed to take a walk to clear my head and maybe 

this walk will help me decide how I can break the news to my parents, friends, and fiancé. So I took off my shirt that I slept in and walked to my dresser and pick a simple 

white T-shirt I could put on I pulled on the shirt and walked right out of my door straight out of my apartment and just started to walk with no destination in sight. After 

walking for what seems like a four miles I stopped and looked out at the beautiful country I'm leaving and I sighed I knew how my dad would take it, but my mom and 

fiancé will take it the wrong way. 

"Excuse me." I heard of voice call out to me I turned towards where the voice came from. 

"Yes?" I said when a woman ran up to me as I watch her black hair that was being kept in a high ponytail sway between the motion of her running, her caramel skin 

glistening with sweat when she was close enough for me to see her as she wore a red tank top and a pair of black and red sweatpants, and this woman dare I say it was 

very attractive. 

"I'm super sorry it seems like I'm lost." She finally said and her being this close let me see her unusual eyes and her red lips. I was entranced by this woman's beauty as I 

looked down at her. 

"Hello?" She asked wondering why it took me so long for me to answer her. 

"I'm sorry where are you coming from?" I asked 

"I don't remember exactly what the hotel was called but all I remember is that it was near a big fountain." She replied and even her voice was beautiful. 

"Liam!" I heard of familiar voice call me and I turned around to see my fiancé Mia walking up to me and I just knew where this was going to lead too. Mia and I been 

together for over four years now and she still acts as though I would cheat on her it was starting to get tiring trying to keep on convincing her though. When she 

approached me she kissed my lips and turned to the woman who didn't seem like it effected her in the least. 

"Who is this?" Mia asked cocking her hips and putting her hand on her right hip and wrapping her free arm around my arm. 

"Oh my name is Sophronia and I'm lost I was asking your boyfriend..." The woman who goes by Sophronia said crossing her arms across her chest. 

"Fiancé." Mia interrupted. 

"Okay I was asking your fiancé if he can help me find my hotel." Sophronia said putting emphasis on fiancé. 

"For what?" 

"Because I'm lost." 

"And that was it you weren't inviting him with you." 

"Okay maybe we got off on the wrong foot I'm not trying to get with your fiancé all I'm trying to do is get back to my hotel and that is all." 

"Really?" 

"Listen I get the third degree I do, but it's unwarranted I'm apart of the Andromeda Initiative where they will put people to sleep for 600 years in case you never heard of it, 

and I'm just trying to get as much earth experience before that happens so I would like for you to not be suspicious of me because it's unnecessary he was the first person I 

saw and I called out to my bad." 

"I know which hotel you are staying at anyway." I said cutting Mia off before she could respond. "If you go down three more blocks and make a right you'll find the hotel 

easily." I said 

"Thank you." The woman said and walked pass us. 

"Can you believe her." Mia said. 

"What do you mean?" I asked perplexed because to me there was no problem during that whole interaction to her she wasn't suggestive in any manner. 

"She was totally ogling at you." 

"I don't think she was." 

"Women's intuition Liam I know when another woman wants you." Mia said and I sighed giving up this debate. 

I heard a scream and I turned towards it looking for an owner suspecting to see a woman with how high pitch it was, but what I wasn't expecting was to see a truck barrel 

down the road, and before I knew it I was running towards people yelling to get out of the way and into the stores. I saw someone flash before my eyes and Sophronia was 

standing in the middle of the street. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed towards her and ran after her to get her to safety. 

Again what I wasn't suspecting was Sophronia to be a biotic that started conjuring up a shield big enough to protect the people behind us and the stores I saw the truck get 

close and I was confused about what my next move was if I push her to safety I'm endangering everyone behind us, but if I don't she could lose all her stamina and the 

shield going down and hitting her I was in rough spot. 

"Don't think about it." I heard her say and I looked around and I didn't even notice that I've walked towards her 

The truck was in front of us now and I saw there was no one in it and I knew that this woman knew what she was doing and I respected her decision and the truck came 

hitting the shield and toppling to its side. Sophronia protected everyone with that quick thinking with minimal or probably no casualties. Everyone cheered when they knew 

they weren't in danger anymore and I looked at Sophronia who looked like she wasn't used to being praised that she was humble. 

"You protected everyone." I said looking down at her. 

"Well if I didn't then there would be a lot of corpses on the road at this moment." She said not looking at me but looking at the people who was shouting their thanks to her, 

and she finally turned towards me and smiled. "I should head back to the hotel then." Sophronia said and turning away about to walk away. 

"Wait I have a question I just got my acceptance letter for the initiative how did you break the news to your family?" I asked 

"Well it's quite easy when your father is apart of the initiative himself." She said 

"What is your full name?" I asked 

"Sophronia Ryder." She replied with a smile. 

"Ryder as in Alec Ryder's daughter?" I asked again. 

"Yup that's the one." She replied, and I couldn't believe it they were such polar opposites while Alec Ryder was calculated and stone face this woman standing in front of me 

wasn't at all she thought on her feet and was very open and casual. Sophronia's omni tool lit up and she answered it. 

"Where are you?" I heard Alec Ryder's voice say and it didn't sound like a father who was concerned or worried. 

"I'm somewhere." Sophronia said looking around. 

"Well when you get your bearings find Scott and come back to the hotel we'll be leaving in the morning." Alec Ryder said and I knew that; that was the same shuttle I will 

be on too. 

"Roger that Ryder out." Sophronia said closing her omni tool. "So you said three blocks down right." She said and I nodded and she turned again and left. 

"Ooo~ I'm telling Mia." I heard a familiar voice say and turned towards one of my friends and smiled. "Did you at least get her number?" 

"It wasn't like that the reason why there are people still alive is because of her." I said 

"But you can't say she wasn't attractive." 

"She is but you know she is the daughter of one of the commanding officers in the Initiative." I said 

"So she's a military brat those types of women are the freakiest if you catch my drift, and you're still going huh?" 

"Yeah I am." I said and right then and there I knew what I was going to say to Mia and my parents. "I need to tell everyone at home so you can handle this?" I asked 

"This is the easy part filling out that stupid paper work will be hard, but go and tell them." 

"Thanks bye." I said walking away. 

"Liam wait." I heard him call out to me and I turned back. "It was a honor working with you." He said and waved me off and I nodded back at him and turned where I left 

Mia who stayed there. 

"Let's go to my parents I need to tell you all something." I said and putting my hand on her waist and pulling her with me to start walking if she wanted to ask something 

she chose not and we walked to my parents house in silence. When we got there I took my keys out and opened the door allowing her to go in first and me following 

behind. 

"Mom Dad are you here?" I yelled into the house. 

"In the kitchen." I heard my mom say. 

I walked through the foyer and into the kitchen and pulled out a chair for Mia to sit and she did. I walked over to my mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek and hugged my 

dad who was also sitting at the table. 

"I want to break some news to you guys." I said looking at the three faces at me. "I just want to say how much I love you all and this was the hardest decision I had ever 

made in my life but I feel like it is worth it." I said and the three people didn't say anything and just waited on whatever I had to say. "I'm joining the Andromeda Initiative." 

I heard gasp and Mia stood up her chair falling to the ground. 

"Is it because of that woman we met earlier?" Mia asked in anger. 

"No I just met her today and Alec Ryder was the one who brought it to my attention he hand picked me to be apart of the Initiative." I said. "It was just a coincidence that 

she was also apart of it." 

"Don't you think its quite a coincidence that you are bringing this up after meeting her." 

"It has nothing to do with her." I said "This wasn't recent for the last few weeks I've been in interviews and training for this I just didn't want to tell you guys until I knew I 

was apart of it and I'm sorry for that." I said. 

"Liam is this something you truly want because once you get sick of it there's no turning back time." My mom said and I nodded. 

"I've thought about it and I feel as though this is something I really want to do." I said and I saw tears run down my mom's face. 

"I love you Liam." My mom said and coming up to me and hugging me. "When do you leave?" 

"Tommorow morning." I replied 

"Well I guess there's a reason to celebrate huh." My mom said wiping her eyes, and my dad stood up next to her wrapping one arm around her shoulder. 

"You made us very proud." My dad said holding out his arm and I embraced both of them knowing this will be my last. 

"NO!" I heard Mia yell and I let go of my parents to face the woman I was going to marry who I was dating four years prior to me popping the question.

"Mia I..." I stopped when I saw the tears run down her face.

"Is that why you never wanted to plan the wedding because of this stupid plan!" She continued to yell.

"I was handpicked..."

"I don't care if the lord himself gave you the sign this is something you talk to me about and we decide as a couple!" Again she interrupted me. "You don't just decide these 

things alone and at the last minute you tell us!" Mia said slamming her hands on the table she stood back up and fixed herself. "I'm going home." Mia said turning around 

and walking towards the door. I stood there and sighed running my hands through my course hair and looked at my parents.

"I didn't know what I should've said because I knew if....if I would of told you sooner I would've been convinced not to go I think this is my calling." I said to my parents.

"And you should follow it we'll be okay." My dad said and I nodded. "Is that why the men of hustle came to pick on the car?" My dad asked and I nodded, and my parents 

took a step close to me and again we were hugging and I knew I was going to miss this and them, and I just wanted to stay with them before I go and console Mia.

(Time Skip)

I walked towards my apartment and sighed before opening the door. 

"Mia are you home?" I asked in the shared apartment, and I received no response. I walked further in and checked the kitchen, the living room, and I finally found her 

clutching my hustle jacket crying.

"Mia.." I said walking towards her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders bringing her close to my chest. "You are right I shouldn't had told you last minute but I was 

afraid how everyone would react." I said thredding my fingers through her short hair.

"Did you even think about me? Why propose if you were going to do this? Why say let's move in together?" Mia asked and I let a tear run down my face. "Was I that bad of 

a person that you want to leave me I'll change I promise just don't leave me." 

"Mia this has nothing to do with you." I said kissing the top of her head she pushed back and looked at me and wrapped her arms around my neck as she brought me down 

to her lips. I kissed her back taking her bottom lip between my lips and sucking it. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pushed her down onto the bed. When air 

became necessary we pulled apart and looked at one another.

"Make love to me Liam for the last time." Mia said letting tears run down her face and I was just so lucky to know her for this long.

(Time Skip)

My name was called and I knew that my time was up with my family, friends, and fiance, and I hugged and kissed my parents, and fiance giving hugs to my coworkers in 

hustle who made me feel like I was actually making a difference, and pulled away from them and walked away from them walking towards the shuttle to begin my new life.


End file.
